Abandon
by xXx-LickMehBitch-xXx
Summary: "W-Where am I?" The timid pink haired vixen trembled as she strained her emerald eyes to see around the pitch black room. Trying to see if she can catch a glimse of anyone. "Don't worry, sweet one. We are here for you."
1. Chapter 1

**Shanna here! So, I shall continue on my other story but I found this one that I have been writing on paper.**

**And I wanna share it with you guise~!**

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

Sakura sucked in a deep breath of air as she dodged quickly to the left to avoid the attack of the other. Sakura sighed, Drunken Lee was nothing to play with. Every fight she'd experienced ended with her on the brink of pure exhaustion Every time she would get hurt less but it was still quite complicated. Sakura ducked quickly as a fist was aimed at her head. she then squealed and jumped backwards as Neji jumped in and quickly held Lee down.

"Sakura," Neji spoke bluntly as her barley took the time to even look up at her. "Lady Tsunade has requested to see you right now about a mission." Neji the knocked Lee out quickly and carried him away.

Sakura slowly approached the doors of the Hokage's office. She couldn't believe she was going to have a mission after being on boring old hospital duty for so long. She smiled to herself as she knocked on the door in front of her. She stood silently, awaiting an answer.

"Come in." Sakura had barely heard the words as she fumbled with the door handle. She then opened the door with a bit more force then needed. She blushed softly in slightly embarrassment as the pitiful little red door slammed against the back wall.

"Y-You wanted to see me, M'Lady?" Sakura said as her hone came out soft and somewhat mellow.

"Yes, I have a single escort mission just for you." Tsunade leaned slightly forward in her desk and pulled a scroll out of a drawer on her desk. She then opened it slowly then looked up at Sakura. "You are to leave right away. Your to report to the Rain Village, that's where you will meet Takini. Escort him back here. Good luck, Sakura.

'**Cha! A mission all to ourselves! Let's not let old grandma down!'**

Sakura mentally smiled at the antics of her inner self. She was too excited about the mission set ahead of her. As soon as she got to her apartment. She snatched up the first things that she laid her hands on. Which was of course her medic pack and a single weapon scroll. She quickly snatched up a change of clothing and dashed out the door. As she quickly approached the gates she saw a familiar gray haired ninja standing in the distance.

'What is Kaka-sensei doing here?' Sakura thought as she approached the copy nin.

"Good Morning, Sakura." Kakashi spoke with an indifferent but slightly gloomy tone.

"*Ohayogozaimasu, Kaka-sensei." Sakura bowd slightly as she raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"I...I came to see you off..." Kakashi looked down as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. Sakura nodded in his direction as she hugged him.

"Don't worry sensei! I will be back before you know it." Sakura smiled brightly as she patted her sensei on his head.

"You say that..." he shakes his head and walks back toward the village. "Good luck, Sakura." He nods in her direction and disappears.

***Ohayōozaimasu = Good morning.**

**AND BAM! A new story is born.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please REVIEEWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Takini. Sakura had never even heard of this person before. She had been through all of Konoha's files and never heard anything about him. According to the scroll, Takini was suppose to be a bridge builder form the Rain. Apparently he was suppose to build a bridge over Konoha's Great Lake. Sakura sighed and took his picture from the scroll. She saw a guy with bright blue eyes that reminded her of Naruto's and short brown hair that always seemed to cover his face. Which made his identity somewhat mysterious.

**'Is it just me or did sensei seem a bit off?'**

'I sensed it to. But it is none of my business.'

'**Your not even a bit worried?'**

Sakura shook her head as she walked into a tea shop. She was quite hungry from her journey. Also Takini was suppose to meet her in that said tea shop. She smiled widely as the many smells of the shop flooded her nose. A single 'Mmm' hummed from her soft pale lips as she sat down in one of the booths.

"Konichiwas, may I take your order?" A bubbly blonde waitress bounced over to where Sakura was sitting.

'**Ugh! People like her give me fucking migraines'**

Sakura giggled at her inner's demise and looked up at the blonde girl.

"Two orders of Dango please." Sakura flashed a friendly smile in the older girls direction. She saw the blonde nod happily and bounce off to meet Sakura's orders. Sakura leaned against the counter as she looked around the little shop. She saw a variety of people she really didn't care for, until one caught her eye. He sat in the booth in front of her as she leaned said table.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Takini by any chance?" Sakura tapped said man on the shoulder as he looked over at her. She mentally smiled as she saw his feature match the picture right to a T.

"Why yes, I am." He nodded as Sakura leaned back into her seat. She nodded towards the waitress and sent a few ryo her way. Sakura neatly wrapped up her order and walked over to the man.

"Well then, can we finish this mission so I can go home?" Sakura looked up at the man as he stood up. Most people were taller than the 5'1 vixen. So his height didn't bother her. He nodded as he took her hand and held her close to his form. A light blush trailed across Sakura's face as she felt his body against her's.

"Uh..Okay then." Sakura roughly pulls away from the man as she walks from the tea shop.

"This way, I need to pick up a few things from my house." Takin points in a different direction. Completely opposite from where they needed to go. Sakura nods and follows behind him as they reach an alleyway with many doors. Sakura soon becomes skeptical as she walks a bit closer to him. Takini smirk as he turns to the pink haired vixen that is clinging to his back. Takini smacks Sakura hard in the back of her neck, successfully knocking her unconcisous.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I am sure we wont hurt you to much, un."

**PLOT TWIST OMFG**

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it took so long xD**

**Also I am planing to write a 3rd story about SakuxAka but like in college or high school.**

**Leave your suggestions in your REVIEWS**

**Remember to REVIEW ALL THE TIME**

**Shanananananana out. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_The young girl smiles up at her mom as her bubble gum pink hair floats in the breeze. Her mother flashes a bright smiles in the small girls direction. The older woman kneels down to the younger girls height._

_"I love you, dear Sakura." The woman kisses the younger girl on her forehead._

_"Love you m-more, Mother." Sakura giggles happily as she hugs her mom. The duo sit there hugging until a dark hole opens up and a huge wind tries to suck her mom away._

_"Mommy! Don't leave me again!" The two year old begins to cry as her mother is sucked away from her grasp. "Mommy please!"_

Sakura come to as a cold sweat trails down her face. She soon discovers that it wasn't sweat but tears trailing down her smooth pale face. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears as she studied her surroundings. She could see that she was in a prison cell with a small hard bed in the corner. She wore only a ripped see through nightgown.

'**That must mean those pricks 'throughly' searched us!'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inners perverted comment. She had none of the thing she brought with her. She sighed deeply and layed on the rock hard bed. She was drained of her chakra so she couldn't just rip the bars open. As she was plotting her escape. She didn't hear the creaky doors of her cell open. Sakura blinked franticly and covered her eyes as light shone thought the door.

"Get that fucking flashlight out of my face." She snapped as she continued to cover her eyes.

"Ahh, so bitch has a fucking temper? Ha, now that's what I fucking like." Sakura peeks thought her fingers to see that the flashlight is shined away from her face and is now shined on her body. She glares at the man in front of her and sees piercing pink eyes staring back into her emerald ones. She feels him approach her and sit next to her on the hard bed. Sakura deepens her glare and moves deeper into the corner away from him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sakura groans as she feels so weak and revealing. Said man reaches out and glides his cold hand across her face.

"Have you been fucking crying bitch?" He groans as he shakes his head. Sakura slaps his hand away and glares once again.

"My name is Sakura, not bitch. Stop calling me that."She keeps her glare on him as he moves his hand away.

"And I'm Hidan. Don't forget it. Because when I get ahold of you, you will be screaming it all night long." He smirk widely as she places his hand on her upper thigh. Sakura's eyes widen as she pulls back he fist and slams it into the immortals nose.

"You fucking prick~!" She smiles as she fells the shattering of his nose. She smiles as he doubles over in pain. Her smiles quickly disappears as she hears him moan in pleasure. She sighs and shakes her head.

"You really are a sick fuck aren't you."

**Well. Thats all I have on paper~ So from now on I will have to make it up as I do Dawn ^^ **

**Wish me luck!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**

**And I will try to update Dawn today.**

**Look forward to 2k in Dawns next chapter**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
